


meant to be yours

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [25]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: an AU where damian meets cady at a summer camp and gives janis her number and then some other stuff happens that i don't feel like explaining
Relationships: Cady Heron & Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Kudos: 11





	meant to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually based on something that happened to me lol, i was the janis, the only difference is that i did not get a girlfriend out of it :'-(

“Damiannnn,” Janis whined, flopping onto the couch dramatically. “I’m boredddd.”

Damian glanced up from highlighting his script. “That sounds like a you problem.”

Janis scowled. “Well, if you would stop being an annoying theatre kid and actually hang out with me, maybe I wouldn’t be so bored.”

“Maybe if you actually did something with your life you wouldn’t rely on me for entertainment,” Damian shot back, uncapping his pen.

“Rude.” Janis rolled over and reached for her phone, which was lying on the coffee table. “You should let me prank call someone from your contacts. One of your camp friends or something.”

“Why can’t you just call a random number?”

“Becaaaaaauusseee.”

“Not an answer.”

“I don’t know, it’s just more fun with people I kind of know.”

He sighed. “Fine, whatever. My passcode is-“

“Beyonce’s birthday, I know,” Janis interrupted, already typing it in. She scrolled through the contacts gleefully. “Let’s see, Phillip from camp, Sonja Aquino – hey, why is Aaron Samuels in your phone?”

Damian continued highlighting, a blush creeping on to his face. “No reason.”

Janis eyed him suspiciously but didn’t push it. She couldn’t risk losing phone privileges. “Ooh, who’s this?” She squinted at the name. “Caddy Heron?”

“Cady,” Damian corrected. “I met her at one of those stupid out-of-town college prep camps my parents made me go to.”

Janis clicked on the contact and zoomed in on the profile picture. “Huh. She’s pretty.”

“Gay.”

“I am or she is?” Janis asked with a smirk, trying to ignore the hope pooling in the pit of her stomach.

“You are,” Damian replied, and Janis’s heart sank. “She’s bi.”

And just like that, Janis was dialing the number, pretending not to notice Damian laughing at her.

“Hello?” The girl’s voice was soft and sweet, and Janis struggled to form words as she stared down at the contact picture still up on Damian’s phone.

“Um…”

“Is someone there?” Cady sounded a bit annoyed now.

Seeing Janis’s gay panic, Damian stood and swiped the phone away from Janis. “Hello, ma’am, you’ve won a free cruise to Mexico.”

Cady snorted. “Oh. Oh, that’s terrible. I actually hate cruises.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep. I don’t like to relax. Hate all the seafood. Never have enjoyed being pampered.” Sarcasm practically dripped off the speaker. “Buh-bye now!” Cady said brightly, and the call ended.

Damian chuckled, tossing Janis’s phone back to her. “You guys were clearly meant for each other.”

Janis rolled her eyes, but for weeks afterward she would continue to think about the girl that had mocked Damian over the phone.

* * *

Which was why, three weeks later, Janis asked for her number. Damian shot her a knowing glance, but because he was literally the definition of a good friend, he gave it to her. It took Janis three days to work up the courage to actually text her.

Janis: hey this is damian’s friend janis , he gave me ur number bc I was bored lol

Cady responded almost immediately, which Janis took to be a good sign.

Cady: okayyyyy

Cady: this seems super fishy but sure

Janis: hm yeah i didn’t really consider how weird this is but I promise I’m somewhat normal

“One hundred percent a lie, but you do you,” Damian murmured over her shoulder. She ignored him.

Cady: ok i’ll take it

Cady: what are ur pronouns

Cady: also sexuality if you’re comfortable sharing

Janis blinked. “Damn. I wasn’t expecting her to be so…”

“Blunt?” Damian finished. “Yeah. Cady and subtlety are not compatible.”

“Noted,” Janis said, typing out a response.

Janis: she/her lesbian

Cady: nice

Cady: i’m she/her bisexual

Cady: but I’m guessing you already knew that

Janis: well… yeah

Cady: I’m also guessing you’ve already seen pics of me right?

Janis: I’m not a stalker I promise!!!

Cady: so that’s a yes

Janis: …

Cady: well then it’s only fair I have a pic of you

Janis: notastalker.jpg

Cady: you’re definitely a stalker

Cady: but you’re cute

Janis: idk how to respond to that

Cady: i’ll change the subject then

Cady: so how exactly did you come into possession of my number? i feel like this is gonna be an entertaining story idk y

Damian grinned. “You gonna tell her?”

“Do I have a choice?” Janis muttered.

Janis: um yeah so idk if u remember this but a few weeks ago I was bored and i made damian let me prank call a bunch of random people from his contacts. and then when we prank called you i kind of went into a gay panic and damian took over for me and told u that you’d won a free cruise and you were like “omg that’s terrible! I hate cruises!” and idk I just found it really funny so when I was bored again I told damian to give me ur number so that I could text you and oh jesus this text is so long im sorry this is weird

Cady: nooo omg it’s totally fine that’s so funny! i do remember that day actually, and I knew I recognized your number from somewhere when you texted me today

Cady: so do you do this with all of damian’s friends or am I special?

“Ooh, she’s totally flirting with you,” Damian teased.

Janis glared at him. “Would you please stop looking over my shoulder?”

“Nope. Hurry up and respond.”

Janis: are you asking if i’m a player? bc the answer is definitely no

Damian snorted. “That’s putting in mildly.”

“Fuck you.”

“Gross.”

Cady: so i am special!

Janis: …maybe

Janis: i feel like i’m giving myself away wayyyy too quickly lol

Cady: it’s not giving away anything if i specifically ask you

Janis: fair enough

“You’re smiling. Like, a lot.” Damian had finally abandoned looking over Janis’s shoulder in favor of grinning smugly at her. “Janis has a cruuuuushhhh.”

“Shut up. And even if I did, doesn’t she live in like New Jersey or something?”

Damian tilted his head to one side. “I don’t actually know.”

“You don’t know?” Janis scowled. “How does that not come up naturally in conversation?”

He shrugged. “Our friendship was mostly based on our shared hate of college camp. All I know about her is that she’s bi, she’s single, and she’s sick of dudes.”

Janis eyed him. “I’m sensing a theme.”

“Okay, I mayyyy have been scoping her out for you.”

“Creepy. And if you were scoping her out for me, why would you not find out where she lives? You know I don’t do long-distance.”

Damian sighed dramatically as they moved up in the cafeteria line. “You don’t do anything. That’s the point. You’re always bored, and you need something to do.”

Janis rolled her eyes. “You do realize that texting a girl doesn’t really qualify as an extracurricular, right? Especially if she doesn’t live close.”

Damian shrugged. “Well, maybe you’ll get lucky and she lives near here.”

“Yeah, that’s likely. Based on my long history of luck with girls.”

“Hey, no, you hooked up with that one girl at that party sophomore year and it didn’t end terribly!” Damian protested, and Janis elbowed him, glancing around to make sure their conversation wasn’t attracting any unwanted attention. It was never good to give Regina George ammunition.

“Okay, a., keep your voice down,” she murmured to Damian. “B., the reason it didn’t end terribly was because I was super fucked up at the time that all I can remember about her was that she was kinda goth and also lived out of town so I couldn’t get attached, and c., that was one time. Not exactly a solid counterargument to my bad luck.” She started to scoop herself a helping of what looked like spaghetti from the cafeteria buffet, then changed her mind and put the spoon back.

“Well, your so called ‘bad luck’ only stems from one girl, i.e. Regina George, so I’d say it is a solid counterargument. Not that I condone drunken hookups, but whatever.” Damian glanced halfheartedly at the spread of food in front of them. “This shit is disgusting, I’m not eating it.”

“Agreed.” Janis set down her tray. “You really don’t know where Cady lives?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “If you’re that curious, just ask her.”

Janis made a face, but pulled her phone back out.

Janis: okay try not to take this the wrong way

Cady: nothing good ever follows that statement

Janis: it’s all a matter of perspective ok

Cady: fair enough. shoot.

Janis: where do you live?

Cady: i thought you weren’t a stalker

Janis: i told u not to take it the wrong way!!!

Cady: well you didn’t tell me what the right way was

Janis: good point

Janis: i’m not asking for an address, just like,,, what state

Janis: damian’s a dumbass apparently bc he said he didn’t know

Cady: it took you till now to realize he’s a dumbass? i might have to block u now

Janis: noooo >:-((((( Cady: kidding, kidding

Cady: i live in montana

Janis: are you lying about where you live so that i won’t google ‘caddy heron montana’

Cady: yep

Cady: and it’s cady, pronounced like katie

Janis: nah imma call u caddy

And thus began the kind of relationship that can only be formed by two sapphic girls that have never met each other. Within a matter of weeks, Janis found herself waking up with a warm feeling in her chest, already anticipating Cady’s good morning texts. Every time she pulled out her phone to text Cady back, a soft smile on her face, Damian would shoot her a smug look.

“You’re twitterpated,” he told her once. “It’s cute.”

And once Janis had googled the meaning of twitterpated, she couldn’t help but agree. So naturally, when Cady asked if she wanted to FaceTime one night when they were texting, Janis immediately called her. A face filled her screen, all bushy red hair and freckles, lit dimly by the glow of a lamp.

“Hey,” Cady murmured, smiling, and Janis almost died on the spot.

“Hey,” she squeaked, the coughed and tried again. “Hi.”

Cady smirked. “You okay?”

“Fine. Just a bit gay is all.” Janis blushed even as she said it. Flirting over FaceTime was very different from flirting behind the safety of text, as it turned out.

Cady didn’t seem fazed, though. “Ah. Common problem.”

“Of course.” And just like that, they fell back into the rhythm they’d found over text. And then suddenly the clock turned to midnight, then one am, then two, and then Janis was yawning and switching out her light. She didn’t hang up, though. Cady turned out her own light, and they lay awake, listening to each other breathe.

"Jan?”

Janis smiled at the nickname. “Yes, Caddy?”

“I really like you,” Cady murmured softly.

Janis didn’t know why she was so surprised at the words – Cady had never exactly tried to hide it. “I like you too,” she whispered back. “Too bad you live so far away.”

“Mm, yes, Washington is very far from… Minnesota?” she guessed. This had become a habit of theirs – trying to guess where the other lived, knowing that they’d never really tell each other. Because that meant they’d have to think about how far apart they probably were.

“Ha. It is. But last time you said you lived in Idaho.”

“How different are they, really?”

“I’ve never been to either, so I wouldn’t know.”

Cady sucked in a breath. “You just gave me a hint.”

Janis closed her eyes. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

* * *

Janis knew that she and Cady would probably never meet. But she couldn’t help wishing that somehow it would happen. Which was why, when she spotted a redheaded girl disappearing into the girls’ bathroom on the first day back from Winter Break, something made Janis follow her. In a totally non-stalkery way, of course.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Damian hissed at her as she took up a position right outside the stall that she’d seen the girl disappear into. She held a finger to her lips and knocked on the stall door.

“Hey, you okay in there?” she called to the girl. “You’ve been in there a long time, you’re either doing drugs or very sick from using drugs.”

“Hilarious,” the girl muttered, opening the stall door. “I’m not doing drugs, I-“ she glanced up at the person she was talking to and cut herself off abruptly. “Holy shit,” she breathed, and Janis could only nod, because that was exactly what she’d been thinking.

Damian, on the other hand, had considerably more things to say. “Omigod!” he squealed, throwing his arms around the girl. The very real, physical girl that was inexplicably standing in front of them. “Cady!!!”

“Cady,” Janis murmured in agreement.

The redhead pushed Damian aside. "You're actually here?"

"It would appear so," Janis said with a smirk. "You've lived in Chicago this entire time?"

"Actually, no," Cady stepped the rest of the way out of the stall, closing the door and leaning on it. "I lived in Kenya for the first fifteen years of my life, since my parents had a job working as zoologists there, but last year they lost their funding and we had to move back to the U.S. We lived in Florida at first, since my mom has family there, but then we realized that Texas is the literal worst so we moved here."

"And you didn't think to mention that you were moving to the place where I live?"

Cady rolled her eyes. "It's not like I knew you lived here."

Janis pouted. "But moving with zero warning is kind of cheating at our game, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I am loving this," Damian hissed from behind Janis. She swatted at him, but he just grinned and stayed where he was.

"Well, we never established what the rules of the game were." Cady's smile was growing bigger with every passing second.

"That is true," Janis agreed, and suddenly she was aware of the fact that they'd shifted closer together. "I'll give you a pass."

"This is so weird," Cady said with a laugh. "What are the odds?"

"Almost zero," Damian supplied helpfully. Janis swatted at him again.

Shrugging, she carefully placed a hand on Cady's cheek, still not quite believing that the other girl wouldn't just disappear. "Meant to be?"

"Guess so," Cady whispered. And then she kissed her. It was gentle and soft, dreamlike, because this had to be a dream, right? How could either of them have possibly gotten so lucky? At the same time, they both seemed to come to the conclusion that yes, this was real, because the kiss turned deeper, more urgent. Cady tugged Janis closer, a hand tangled in her hair. After a long moment, they came up for air, grinning.

"So, Caddy," Janis said casually, as if her tongue hadn't just been in the other girl's mouth, "why don't we show you around North Shore High?"


End file.
